At The End Of A Day
by troyellalove1
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are engaged. Gabriella has had a rough day at her job as a teacher, and when she comes home she still can't take her mind off of it, despite Troy's efforts to comfort her. Later that night, Troy knows that although it may be useless to try, it's his responsibility to make her feel better. This is a one-shot.


Make Me Feel Better

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this except the plot.**

Gabriella had been a second grade teacher for a few years, but there had never been a time tougher on her.

School had let out for the day, and Gabriella was just about to leave, but earlier that day the principal was apparently extremely unhappy with the way she'd been running things.

As she walked to her car, the words he'd said kept playing over and over in her mind. "_The grades are lower than you've ever had them go. What have you been _doing!?" _"You might as well have had them watch paint dry, you're being so ineffective." _The worst one came at the end when she was about to walk out the door. _"You apparently don't know how to manage children."_

_Why would he say that!?_ She thought as she turned on the car. _He knows I'm engaged! How did he think that was going to affect my confidence level at being a mother in the near future!?_

That comment had sent her out of the room with tears in her eyes. As she drove home past the huge farm fields, she couldn't wait until she got home to see who she'd been looking forward to coming home to all day: Troy.

She reached a small, dusty neighborhood that had Troy's house, but she'd been living with him since they got engaged a few months ago. It was a small, white, one story house that she was perfectly happy living in; her old house was about that size.

Gabriella got out of the car and went into the house, feeling like an unappreciated nobody.

Troy wasn't home yet; he never got home until about seven. Gabriella walked in on an empty house as usual, but was prepared to wait a few hours for Troy so she could tell him in person.

**_7:00 that evening_**

Troy's pickup rolled into the garage, kicking up dust from the dirt driveway. He moved around Gabriella's car and headed up the steps into the house.

When he got inside, Gabriella was sitting on the couch about fifteen feet from the door. She was looking zoned out and worried, and Troy went right over to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I…kinda got yelled at today and it was embarrassing. There wasn't anyone watching but still."

"What was it about?"

"Apparently the grades of my class are the worst they've ever been…worse than last year."

"Well who yelled at you? The principal?"

"Yeah. He basically insulted what I was doing."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't really say anything other than yelling the same kind of question: 'What have you been doing?'"

Troy sighed. "Well, it's not really your fault. You don't have a lot of control over what you do."

Gabriella shrugged and lay down on the couch with Troy, resting her head under his chin. "The entire day I just wanted to get back to you."

"And you're back." Troy smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

**_10:00 that night_**

Troy had spent a lot of the evening talking to Gabriella and trying to comfort her. She was extremely sensitive about being yelled at but he loved being able to talk to her after those situations.

Gabriella had gone to their room a few minutes before, saying she was tired and needed to calm down. Troy shut off the TV and decided to follow her in.

When he opened the door, he found her sitting by her pillow and in the middle of a book. It looked like some old traditional book about the stereotypical farm boy/girl. There was probably a dog in it too.

Gabriella looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

Troy sat down on the bed. "You okay now?"

"I think."

Troy reached his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "What's that book?"

"It's called Sunrise. It's about a family who immigrates to America in the early 1800's in search of a better life. Right now, they're applying for the citizenship test."

Even though Troy didn't like reading, Gabriella looked so cute when she was concentrating on a book.

Gabriella closed the book and put it on her nightstand. She slid into Troy's arms and put her face into his chest.

"You okay?" About ten seconds went by and she didn't answer. "Baby?"

Troy lifted her face up to where he could see it and was shocked to see her crying.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?"

"There's one thing I didn't tell you about today."

"What's that?"

"On the way out of his office, he said, 'apparently you don't know how to manage kids.'"

"No…"

"He did! I couldn't believe it! He knew that I'm engaged, so basically what he was doing was saying that because a bunch of second graders got bad grades that I wouldn't be a good mother." She started crying harder.

Troy hated seeing Gabriella cry, especially when it could've been prevented. "Angel, he's some random person and he was mad at you because he was worried about his job. If his teachers decline, he can get fired. From what I know about him, he doesn't sound like someone who would say something like that to anyone." He wrapped his arms the rest of the way around her. Gabriella slid lay down on the bed.

"You think I'll be a good mother, right?"

Troy looked at her in disbelief. "Of course I do! I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't think so. You have to disregard things like what he said." He walked over to the door and shut the light out.

"I tried but I'm just so sensitive to stuff like that. But it's great to know that whenever I have a bad day I have you to look forward to." She lifted up the covers and they both slid under. "Troy…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I can stop crying if you let me do something."

"Go ahead."

Gabriella rolled over so she was on top of Troy. She undid the top button on his shirt and dragged her finger down to the second, then started popping them open as she went down.

Troy smiled and ran his hands through her hair. "So what you're trying to say is that you want me to make you feel better?"

"Exactly." She finished with the last button and removed his shirt entirely, then tossed it on the floor. "Now me."

Troy reached just below her neck and grabbed her zipper, slowly dragging it down. When he finished, he pushed it in the air and onto the floor, squeezing her hips tightly with both hands.

Gabriella reached for Troy's jeans. "These must be so uncomfortable for you. Let me take care of them." She started to pull down. She finished and another piece of clothing fell on the bedroom floor.

Troy slipped his hands below her shirt and tugged it off, leaving just a bra. Soon that was gone too, and Gabriella had also removed the rest of Troy's clothes.

"So does this make you feel any better?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled. "It feels amazing. I'm so happy I had an incentive to look forward to today."

"Well, especially anytime you're unhappy, you know I want to help you right away." He moved to cover her with his entire body and Gabriella whimpered.

"Troy…just collapse on me." She dragged him completely on top of her and pressed into him.

Troy noticed Gabriella was starting to sweat a little. "You nervous?"

She smiled. "Just excited."

Troy moved his lips over hers and covered all openings. Gabriella moaned at the sweet taste of it and slid her tongue in all the way.

For the next ten minutes, it gradually got deeper and more passionate as they tasted each others mouths and Gabriella forgot all about her sadness.

* * *

_**11:00 that night**_

Gabriella lay with her head on Troy's bare chest, breathing heavily, no idea of time or logic, only knowing senses and the feeling of realizing what had just happened. Her curls hung over her face as Troy's lungs rose and fell when he breathed, with a steady, rhythmic up and down movement. His arms rested on her unclothed back, where he stroked smoothly with his hand.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Anytime you've had a day like you just had come and talk to me."

"Well there were times where it was impossible to talk."

He laughed and kissed her head. "Okay then come to me and we'll do this again."

"I do it as a way to bring us closer together. And make us feel more devoted to each other."

"I know, me too. That's the point. I love you too much to want to stay away from you, anyway."

She kissed his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. Gabriella breathed in his scent and savored the feeling of being so close to him. Both emotionally and physically; having someone to feel this strongly about and do this with at such an intense degree of emotion and love, and know he felt the exact same way in return, was truly a blessing.

Troy and Gabriella lay there in silence, in each others warm embrace, letting the unique feeling of the time between intercourse and falling asleep sink in and calm them down. It soothed them both as their eyes started to close and their minds got fuzzy. The last thing they thought about before falling asleep was how amazing it was to be together and to have so many of these moments ahead of them. Each of them entered a deep sleep, and the night went by. Stars crossed the sky, the moon went to the top of the black dome and the first hints of sunrise came. But they were both still fast asleep, locked in each others arms with true love between them, around them, and in them.

**This is THE END of the story. So did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I absolutely love reading them. Thanks!**


End file.
